Operation Rescue Pickles: A Star Onion Adventure
by Tanela
Summary: A young Elvaan girl runs into a bit of trouble with her sister and the Star Onion Brigade helps out.


Operation Rescue Pickles: A Star Onion Adventure  
  
Pichichi skipped across Huntsman's Court, munching on one of her mother's famous Rarab Tail pickles, when she spied a curious sight. A young Elvaan girl in a flowing green dress and with intricately styled long fair hair ran sobbing down the steps ahead of the tiny Tarutaru. Pichichi had seen only a few Elvaan in her short life, and most of them had been adventurers going about their business at the Auction House or the Fishing Guild. The Elvaan she had seen had all seemed so stuffy and uptight that if it weren't for Clais, the boy who hung out on the boardwalk with his father, she would have thought they had been born grown up. So to see this small Elvaan indulging in such emotion and running haphazardly, nearly tripping down the steps, piqued Pichichi's curiosity. She watched the Elvaan girl dash across the bridge past Ensasa's and turn towards the Aurastery, slender arm covering most of her face as she ran.  
  
Pichichi finished her pickle and skipped after the girl, determined to find out who she was and why she was crying. If nothing else, such information would surely serve for an interesting story for the next Star Onion Brigade meeting. Pichichi waddled up to Shataru-Potaru and asked if they'd seen an Elvaan girl with interesting hair run bay. Shataru-Potaru, still perpetually worried about his daughter, didn't seem to acknowledge Pichichi's tiny form. He certainly didn't answer her question. Pichichi shrugged and skipped past him, passing under the Aurastery arch.  
  
Unsure of where to head next, Pichichi considered that perhaps the young Elvaan was an Aurastery student who was crying over a ruined homework assignment. Pichichi had seen that happen before. Pichichi was just about to scamper up the steps to visit the class on the Aurastery roof when she heard distinct sobbing coming from the opposite direction.  
  
Admitting to herself that a ruined homework assignment wasn't very exciting, Pichichi was inwardly glad that the crying Elvaan wasn't in the Aurastery. Excitedly, she hopped up the steps to the Acolyte Hostel. Having never explored the place before, Pichichi found the deserted lifelessness of the place kind of creepy. No one walked up and down the various staircases and the only sound to be heard was muffled sobbing.  
  
Remembering her original mission, Pichichi crept around the Hostel and saw the Elvaan girl crouched in a corner. Pichichi approached and squatted in front of the girl, tipping her tiny red-hatted head in an effort to see the other girl's face from beneath the elbow that covered it. "Why are you crying?" Pichichi asked gently.  
  
The Elvaan girl started in surprise, standing up with such speed that Pichichi was knocked backwards onto her tiny butt. The Elvaan vigorously wiped the tears from her face and attempted to look haughtily down her nose at the tiny Tarutaru. "I'm not crying. Elvaan do not cry," she insisted.  
  
Pichichi wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "But if you're not crying, then why ith there a tear on your nothe?"  
  
The Elvaan's eyes crossed as she tried to glare at the offending droplet. This made Pichichi giggle. The Elvaan scowled and wiped her nose on the long sleeve of her green dress. "I'm not crying!" she shouted down at the Tarutaru. Then recollecting herself and her manners, the girl offered, "I'm merely somewhat upset."  
  
Pichichi said, "Oh." Then, with the resilient curiosity familiar to most Tarus, she asked. "Why are you upthet?"  
  
The Elvaan frowned down at Pichichi. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Pichichi shrugged. "I've never theen an little Elvaan girl before. And I've never theen an Elvaan cry—" Pichichi stopped mid-sentence when she saw the pained expression on the taller girl's face. "I mean, I've never theen an Elvaan be thomewhat upthet before. And..." She searched her mind for some other reason why the Elvaan girl should confess all her troubles. "And I have big important friendth in the Star Onion Brigade who might be able to help you out!" Pichichi said triumphantly.  
  
"Star Onion--?" The Elvaan's face lit up with hope.  
  
"Oh yeth," Pichichi assured the other girl. "They are a very important group of detectiveth and adventurerth who fight for truth, juthtice and the onion way. I'm sure they can help you."  
  
The Elvaan girl looked down at Pichichi uncertainly, but after a few moments something gave way in her expression and she began her story. "It's my sister," the girl explained. "She's in love with a Hume."  
  
"Oh," said Pichichi very seriously, but she just had to ask, "Ith that bad?"  
  
"Of course it's bad!" the Elvaan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, of courthe," Pichichi said, nodding, anxious to hear the rest of the story. "So, you're upthet because your thithter loveth a Hume?"  
  
"No, I'm upset because... I seem to have misplaced my parents."  
  
"Mithplaced...? Oh. You forgot where you put them?"  
  
The Elvaan girl rested her head on her arms that lay across her tightly drawn up knees. "My sister is a White Mage," she explained. "She's been adventuring all around the world. She wrote to my parents wanting them to come visit her new fiancé here in Windurst. We took the airship from our home in San d'Oria and as soon as we disembarked she was standing there waiting with that—that Hume!" The girl's voice grew louder and angrier the more she spoke.  
  
Pichichi stayed quiet, waiting for the story to finish. The Elvaan buried her head in the crook of her elbow for a moment, then looked up again. "I was so angry! How could she do this to our family? The proud and noble name of Darkstar and our family line are hundreds of years old! So I ran away from her and from them. I ran and ran all through the twisty passages of this weird green city. But I've never been here before. I lost my way, and even when I found the Air Travel Agency again, my parents weren't there anymore."  
  
"Oohhh, ith that all?" Pichichi said, finally understanding.  
  
The Elvaan scowled at her.  
  
"Let'th go find the Star Onion Brigade. They'll help you. What'th your name?" Pichichi asked.  
  
"What? My name is Danjalie," said the Elvaan.  
  
"I'm Pichichi." The tiny Tarutaru tugged on Danjalie's hand. "Come. Let'th go find your parentth."  
  
"O—okay." The Elvaan got to her feet and allowed herself to be led by Pichichi.  
  
They walked back towards the Port district. Pichichi's tiny arm reached upwards to pull Danjalie along behind her. As they passed the boardwalk leading to the hostelry, Danjalie, finally able to look around and observe the people and the area having momentarily calmed her fears, spotted Clais standing there. "Is that an Elvaan boy?" Danjalie asked.  
  
Pichichi stopped suddenly, nearly tripping the distracted Danjalie. "Where? Oh. That'th just Clais. He'th not very nice."  
  
"He lives here?" Danjalie asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeth. Thort of," Pichichi admitted, then tugged on the girl's hand again. "Come on. Let'th go."  
  
Finally making it back to the Port, Pichichi led Danjalie behind the warehouses, sneaking past the oblivious Cardian guard. Little Shanruru on lookout stopped them before they could turn the corner. "Who'th that?" she asked Pichichi, pointing at Danjalie.  
  
"Her name'th Danjalie Darkthtar," Pichichi said.  
  
"Is she joining?"  
  
"I don't know. She needth our help, though."  
  
"Okay." Standing up as straight and tall as she could, Shanruru put on an air of importance and squeaked, "You may pass."  
  
Pichichi tugged the Elvaan girl forward and presented her to the Star Onion Brigade. "Hey guyth! Thith ith Danjalie Darkthtar. She mithplaced her parentth. Can we help her find them?"  
  
Danjalie looked around at the assembled group incredulously. "This is the Star Onion Brigade?! I thought you said they were important adventurers! I should have known never to trust a Tarutaru."  
  
Pichichi looked confused and sad, her tiny chin starting to tremble.  
  
"We are important adventurers!" Kohlo-Lakolo insisted from his perch atop the pile of crates. "In fact, we just last week thwarted the infamous Cat Burglar in pursuit of truth, justice and the onion way!"  
  
Danjalie crossed her arms and glared at Kohlo-Lakolo. "Is that so?" she asked dubiously.  
  
"Of course it is," deemed the leader. "And we'll find your parents, too."  
  
"Where was the last place you saw them?" Yafa Yaa asked helpfully.  
  
"At the Air Travel Agency, but they're not there anymore. I already checked," Danjalie said proudly.  
  
"Maybe we can ask others thewe if they saw your pawents," offered Papo- Hopo.  
  
Danjalie shrugged. "All right, I suppose."  
  
"Good plan," stated Kohlo-Lakolo. "Papo-Hopo, you and Pichichi are in charge of this mission: Find Danjalie's parents – also known as Operation, um, Pickles! Report back in two hours."  
  
"Aye sir," Papo-Hopo said with a salute. He took one of Danjalie's hands. Pichichi took the other and exclaimed, "To the Air Travel Agency!"  
  
No one at the Air Travel Agency knew where Danjalie's parents had gone, but Newlyn at the arrivals desk suggested they try the San d'Orian Consulate.  
  
"That's a gweat idea," said Papo-Hopo.  
  
At the Consulate, the secretary Erpolant said that the Darkstars had dropped by but hadn't told him where they were staying. Thankfully, Panoquieur came up to the children and said he'd heard the Darkstars mention that they were going to take a room at the Rarab Tail Hostelry for a few nights.  
  
Pichichi giggled. "We run all 'round Windurtht while your parentth are with my mama."  
  
Danjalie sighed with relief. At least now she knew where to go.  
  
So the trio made their way back to Windurst Waters and the Rarab Tail. Pichichi hopped into the restaurant to ask her mother in which room the Elvaan family were staying. Once she found out, Pichichi, Papo-Hopo and Danjalie scrambled up the staircase outside and burst into the apartment.  
  
An Elvaan man and woman were holding a terse conversation. The restraint of passion between them was obvious, showing in the man's pacing back and forth across the room and the woman's ramrod straight posture in the chair where she sat. Danjalie interrupted them tentatively. "Mother? Father?" she asked quietly. "Where is Marin?"  
  
The Elvaan pair looked around sharply, taking in the small group by the doorway. "Danjalie," her mother clipped the girl's name. "Do not leave us again."  
  
"Yes, mother." The girl bowed her neatly coiffured head obediently.  
  
"Marin was called out. She has her duties as a white mage to attend to. If you ever want to follow in her footsteps you will never act so rashly as you have done today," said her father, looking down at Danjalie with severity, his arms locked behind his back.  
  
"Yes, father," Danjalie conceded.  
  
"Now thank your little friends and dismiss them, Danjalie," her mother ordered with a wave of one hand in their direction. "We have much to discuss privately as a family."  
  
"Yes, mother." Danjalie turned to Pichichi and Papo-Hopo and curtseyed low before them. "Thank you for your assistance," Danjalie said.  
  
There were a few moments of pause. Pichichi and Papo-Hopo looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Danjalie waved at them, gesturing in the direction of the door with a nod of her head. Pichichi and Papo-Hopo looked at each other again and shrugged.  
  
"Byebye," Pichichi said. "Maybe we'll thee you later, Danjalie." The tiny Taru took her friend Papo-Hopo by the arm and pulled him back out onto the staircase.  
  
"They're kind of funny," Pichichi said.  
  
"I don't think they'we funny," replied Papo-Hopo.  
  
"I mean funny-thtrange."  
  
"Oh, yes. They are stwange."  
  
The two Taru children made their way back to the warehouses and the Brigade to share their successful completion of Operation Pickles.  
  
The next day, early in the afternoon, the Star Onion Brigade sat around eating a picnic lunch of rice and pickles courtesy of Pichichi's mother. Suddenly, a panicked Danjalie came running around the side of the warehouses. "Help! Help!" she yelled.  
  
Kohlo-Lakolo crammed the last of his pickle in his mouth. "Mrph wf nf?" he said.  
  
"What?" asked Danjalie, skidding inelegantly to a stop in front of the group.  
  
Kohlo swallowed. "What is it?" he asked again.  
  
"My sister's been kidnapped!" Danjalie exclaimed with a wail.  
  
The Star Onion Brigade's eyes bulged collectively. "How?" said Pichichi, hurriedly packing away the picnic, grabbing pickles right out of the other kids' hands.  
  
Danjalie knelt in front of them to explain. "The work she was doing yesterday? She was in Giddeus on a mission. Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but the group she was with got jumped by some kind of beastmen. Yaglo or something? They were apparently quite offended and they decided to take my sister as hostage until they are recompensed."  
  
"That's awful!" said Pyo Nzon.  
  
"What's 'wreck on pens'?" asked Gomada-Vulmada.  
  
"Of course, we'll help. The Star Onion Brigade will conquer all obstacles to truth, justice and the onion way! Those Yagudo need to be taught a lesson," said Kohlo-Lakolo.  
  
"But Kohlo, the Yagudo awe vewy stwong. We'we just kids. What awe we going to do about them?" Papo-Hopo asked sensibly.  
  
"Don't be silly, Papo-Hopo," said Kohlo-Lakolo. "We're the Star Onion Brigade, protectors of goodiness! And remember, we recruited that adult last week, Nyellili. She'll help us."  
  
The group nodded in unison. "That's a great idea!" said Yafa Yaa.  
  
"Who's Nyellili?" asked Danjalie.  
  
"She'th a great warrior. She will help uth find your thithter, I'm sure," said Pichichi. "Let'th go find her." Pichichi, picnic basket in one hand, snatched up one of Danjalie's hands in the other and tugged on the Elvaan. "Come on!" The rest of the group followed the two girls to the residential district where they camped out in front of Nyellili's house.  
  
They weren't waiting very long before Nyellili came out, stretching and yawning. The Tarutaru was greeted by a loud chorus of "HI NYELLILI!"  
  
"Gah!" Nyellili shouted and jumped backwards. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Well, as the newest recruit of the Star Onion Brigade," explained Kohlo- Lakolo, "you are required to help us with our newest mission: Operation Rescue Pickles."  
  
"Um, all right. I was just on my way to lunch. Can it wait?" Nyellili asked.  
  
Pichichi handed Nyellili the basket. "Here's thome rithe and pickleth," she said. "You can eat them on the way, but we're really in a hurry."  
  
Danjalie curtseyed low before Nyellili, who even as a full-grown Taru only reached the young Elvaan's elbow in height. "Please help us mighty, er, warrior?." Danjalie stood straight again and eyed Nyellili. The little Taru certainly didn't look anywhere near as imposing as the many soldiers of San d'Oria. Still, they needed her help.  
  
Nyellili shrugged and took Pichichi's basket. She followed the excited Brigade as they made their way to Odin's Gate. "So where're we going anyway?" Nyellili asked through a mouthful of Tarutaru rice.  
  
"To Giddeuth," piped up Pichichi.  
  
Nyellili swallowed. "Oh, really? Why Giddeus?" She didn't seem at all surprised by the scheme.  
  
"My sister has been kidnapped," Danjalie explained sadly.  
  
"Yagudos kidnapped your sister?" Nyellili asked, somewhat incredulous.  
  
"Yes," said Danjalie.  
  
"That's odd. That's not really their thing." Nyellili shrugged, wiped her mouth on a napkin, and handed the basket back to Pichichi. "Well, you guys stick close and do exactly what I say and we shouldn't have any problems. We'll get your sister back," she said, nodding up at the Elvaan girl.  
  
They reached the gate and Pichichi asked the bard to keep a watch over her basket until she got back. He didn't answer her, but she left it with him anyway. Before they left Windurst, Nyellili went over the instructions. "If anybody gets lost, find an adventurer and get them to take you back here to the gate. Otherwise, do exactly as I say. Do not try and help me. You guys just need to stay safe so you can tell me who I'm supposed to be rescuing when we got there. I don't want any noise or rambunctiousness from any of you. Got it?" the Tarutaru warrior ordered with a surprising aura of command.  
  
Danjalie was taken aback by the leadership the small fighter displayed and curtseyed low. The rest of the Brigade nodded emphatically, all of them excited but solemn. Finally departing on their grand adventure, the group crossed all of West Sarutabaruta without incident, as Nyellili skillfully evaded passing Goblins and Yagudo and none of the native flora or fauna gave them any trouble. By the time they reached Giddeus, Pichichi was complaining that her feet hurt, so Nyellili suggested they all take a short break. They waited for a while with Nyellili watching for any passing Yagudo. A small group of adventurers, a Hume, a Mithra and a Tarutaru, passed by them in an obvious hurry.  
  
"Maybe they're looking for your thithter, too, Danjalie," suggested Pichichi.  
  
Danjalie squinted after them as they passed between the canyon walls, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay. Let's move on," Nyellili said after a few more minutes of rest.  
  
The trip into the depths of the Giddeus tunnels was not as easy. They encountered several Yagudo, and Nyellili had to dispatch of them before they could continue their search. As the group passed down one particularly desolate passageway, they suddenly heard sounds of a very loud argument coming from around the next corner. The louder of the two voices could not possibly belong to the bird-like Yagudo, as it was clear and melodic and pronounced every word emphatically, while the other could easily be attributed to a Yagudo guard of some sort. Nyellili and the Star Onion Brigade crept with their backs against the wall carefully in the direction of the confrontation.  
  
"I will not stand for this indignity! I am Marin Darkstar. I am of a descendant of one of the most noble bloodlines of San d'Oria. I am not to be paraded about like this. If you are going to use me as a hostage, you can at least do it properly and keep me in a dank cell somewhere," said the offended voice, now identified as Elvaan.  
  
The Yagudo guard laughed. "You will do exactly as we tell you to do, citizen of Windurst." The birdman fairly spat the city's name.  
  
"I am not—"  
  
"Quiet," the guard hissed. "I don't care for your insidious lies. Now get dressed. You don't have any choice. You will attend the tournament."  
  
"I will not!" Marin shouted emphatically.  
  
"You will!" the guard screeched back at her.  
  
"Oh, give it up!"  
  
The two occupants of the small room jerked around to see a Tarutaru in warrior's armor standing with her tiny fists on her hips. Unfortunately, the warrior couldn't stand long. She promptly clutched at her sides fell to her knees, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Marin, the proud and noble Elvaan woman and white mage was half-dressed in a crazy get-up consisting of a headdress of rainbow feathers, a tiny rainbow-dyed bikini top and a fake bird's beak was strapped over her nose. Her face was covered in variously colored streaks of face paint. The guard was attempting to attach a huge peacock tail to the back of Marin's trousers, while Marin tried to wrest her pants from his clawed grip.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the guard. "Nevermind," he said, yanking Marin's arm and pulling her over the prone and still hysterical Tarutaru. The Yagudo pulled the Elvaan woman into the hallway, in the opposite direction of the still hiding Star Onion Brigade. When the children saw the two pass into the hallway, Danjalie's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Marin?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Marin turned, half-attached tail feathers waving behind her. "Danjalie?"  
  
This drew the guard's attention. He turned and spotted the Star Onion Brigade as they were attempting to pull the breathless Nyellili to her feet. The Yagudo moved to unsheathe his weapons. When suddenly the group of adventurers they had seen pass by earlier stepped into the corridor farther down.  
  
"Zhuu!" The Hume man yelled, "Leave her alone! You're mine!" and charged the Yagudo. Each pulled out a double set of katanas and proceeded to engage in mortal combat.  
  
As the fighting continued, Danjalie helped her sister out of the feathers and back into her tunic. Nyellili managed to collect herself enough to gather the Brigade and Marin together and concentrate on their escape from Giddeus. Just as they were about to depart, the Hume forced the Yagudo down with a final blow and rushed towards the group. "Marin! I'm sorry," he said, kneeling and clutching her hand in his. "Zhuu did this to you because of me."  
  
Nyellili couldn't manage to stifle an inappropriate giggle.  
  
Marin frowned down at the Hume. "That's fine, Derek. However, we are going home. Right Now!" She was obviously upset.  
  
Danjalie's scowl matched her sister's. Pichichi noted how alike the two Elvaan looked in their disapproval of the Hume, even if the older of the two was covered in feathers and curious face paint.  
  
"Yes, of course," Derek said dejectedly, standing up and brushing the feathers off his armor.  
  
Back in Windurst, the Darkstar sisters returned to their family and Nyellili treated the Star Onion Brigade to Chocobo rides in celebration of the successful completion of Operation Rescue Pickles. At least, they did once Nyellili managed to stop laughing.  
  
A week later, Pichichi was on her way to another Star Onion Brigade meeting when she saw Danjalie in front of the Air Travel Agency. Pichichi waved and ran up to her. At the same time, Clais, the Elvaan boy from the boardwalk by the Rarab Tail came running up carrying several suitcases and a handbag. "What'th new, Danjalie?" asked Pichichi.  
  
"Hmm?" Danjalie turned, but before she could respond, she shouted at Clais. "Don't you dare drop that! There are fragile things in there." She leaned over and patted Pichichi on the head. "Clais and I are going back to San d'Oria. We're going to stay with Clais' uncle. We were both getting a little sick of Windurst."  
  
"Oh?" said Pichichi, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. "What about the Star Onion Brigade thaving your thithter? That didn't make you like Windurtht more?"  
  
Danjalie laughed. "Yes. I must remember to tell my parents to thank you for that more materially."  
  
Pichichi changed the subject. "Tho, what happened to that Hume your thithter was going to marry?"  
  
"You mean, Derek? Oh. Marin was so upset about the Yagudo incident that she refuses to speak to him anymore."  
  
Pichichi looked confused. "She was going to marry Derek and now she'th not? But he thaved her life!"  
  
Marin shrugged. "Come on, Clais," she said, turning away from the tiny Taru. "If we miss the airship I am going to be very upset." Clais struggled under the luggage, but managed to follow after her and into the Agency.  
  
Pichichi stood and watched them leave. She felt a strange sense of dissatisfaction about the whole adventure, but then she turned back towards the warehouses. "Well, at leatht we have an exthiting thtory to tell. And I'm sure we haven't theen the latht of those Elvaan. I wonder what wath with Marin and all thothe featherth anyway..."  
  
She turned the corner of the warehouses, only to see the brigade standing around Pyo Nzon who was dressed up in the rainbow feathers that the Brigade had managed to salvage from the adventures. Pyo danced around, pretending to be Marin, while Kohlo-Lakolo and Papo-Hopo put on their best ninja impressions and wrestled. The rest of the Brigade applauded as they watched the re-enactment.  
  
Nyellili dropped by to check on the children, but as she came around the corner and saw the spectacle, it was all she could do to turn around and leave without bursting into laughter again. However, a smile did split the Taru fighter's face for the rest of the day. 


End file.
